


Bite

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, not a vampire au i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: It had been over a month now. One month spent with who Doyoung thinks could be the love of his life. Surely that is enough time to take the next step in their relationship. Right?





	Bite

Date nights were a simple affair. Doyoung and Taeyong had figured out quite quickly that night life and extravagance just wasn’t for them. So after a homemade dinner and corner store bought ice cream for dessert they find themselves cuddling on the couch of Taeyong’s apartment. Doyoung stares down at his boyfriend who currently had his head in his lap. Taeyong wanted to watch an American film without subtitles, insisting that he knew enough English to understand, but by the way Taeyong is squinting at the TV and mouthing silent words to himself Doyoung knows that he doesn’t have a clue what’s happening. He brushes his fingers through his boyfriend’s blonde hair, rough from all the times he’d dyed it, and chuckles. Why did he have to be this cute? Taeyong feels the vibrations of Doyoung’s laughter and rolls over to glare at him. He knows he’s being teased. The glare turns Doyoung’s chuckle into a full blown laughing fit. Doyoung’s eyes are closed, dark hair falling in his face, and Taeyong doesn’t know how to make him stop so does the first thing that comes to mind and bites him… Right on the inner thigh. Doyoung’s laughter comes to a sudden stop and Taeyong’s wonders if he’s hurt him. The look on Doyoung’s face says otherwise, but he isn’t sure. Before Taeyong can ask if Doyoung is hurt his lips are taken in a kiss.

Doyoung is surprised at the sudden turn of events. Just a second ago they were watching a movie and now he has somehow maneuvered Taeyong’s hips to straddle his own. He wasn’t usually the one to initiate makeout sessions, but that bite, that bite had done something to him, cracked his composure comepletely. Taeyong unconsciously grinds his hips against Doyoung and Doyoung groans into Taeyong’s mouth, rational thought more and more impossible. They had been physically intimate of course. They kissed frequently and shared a bed at night, but they had never really broached the subject of sex. There were times that Doyoung swore he could see lust in Taeyong’s eyes after a particularly steamy kiss, but he could never bring himself to take it further. It had been over a month now. One month spent with who Doyoung thinks could be the love of his life. Surely that is enough time to take the next step in their relationship. Right? The way Taeyong feels in his arms, firm but fragile, playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck and making tiny whining noises against his lips makes Doyoung think _yes._

Doyoung’s hands continue to roam over Taeyong’s back as they kiss, wandering under his shirt and caressing the skin right above the waistband of his pants. Even though the touches are light, they make Taeyong’s skin feel hot and tingly all over. Doyoung’s hands continue their downward journey, coming to rest on Taeyong’s ass. Doyoung has always admired Taeyong’s ass, flat as it was, and decides to gives it a firm squeeze, eliciting a low moan from Taeyong. Doyoung chuckles at his boyfriend for the second time in a day. Not wanting to be outdone, Taeyong pulls away and kisses the most sensitive spot on Doyoung’s neck, grinning when Doyong unconsciously bares more of his neck. Feeling emboldened by Doyoung’s response, he nibbles the thin skin, sucking hard to leave a mark. Doyoung hisses at the slight discomfort so Taeyong does it again, lower this time, right next to Doyoung’s left collarbone. Doyoung has had enough. His cock is hard and all he can think is that it needs to be inside Taeyong, fucking him against the cool sheets of his bed.

They’re stumbling now, laughing and throwing clothes all over the apartment on the way to the bedroom. Doyoung hovers over Taeyong’s naked body and presses their lips together once more, slower this time. Taeyong’s eyes fall shut and he begins to relax into the kiss, only to gasp when he feels Doyoung’s hand slide over his cock. Doyoung starts slowly at first, then gradually increases the speed, making Taeyong writhe in pleasure, breathing hard, abs clenching every time his body twitches in and Doyoung thinks, no, he knows that he’s never been more aroused in his entire life. Taeyong’s body is so sensitive, so quick to respond to every touch and he wants to learn all the ways to make him come undone.  Eyes still closed, Taeyong is surprised when feels a lubed finger teasing his entrance. Doyoung’s fingers are long and slender and Taeyong braces himself, exhaling as Doyoung slowly pushes one finger inside of him. He grips the sheets hard, knuckles turning white, as a second finger enters him, scissoring apart and stretching him open. Doyoung is patient as he prepares his boyfriend, thrusting his fingers in and out before curling them upward to hit Taeyong’s prostate.  Doyoung massaged the spot with his fingertips a few more times and Taeyong thinks he might actually pass out, it feels so good. His dick throbbing and Doyoung knows he won’t be able to hold out much longer, not with the noises his boyfriend is making, some low in his throat and other high pitched and whiney. He removes his fingers and prepares to enter Taeyong for the first time. He hesitates for a moment, when he feels Taeyong’s hand stroke his thigh, giving him permission. Taeyong has wanted this for awhile now; he just wasn’t sure how to ask for it. Just seeing Doyoung spread lube over his cock was enough to affect Taeyong’s breathing. The anticipation is killing him.

Doyoung settles himself between Taeyong’s legs and slowly pushes inside. Taeyong cries out at the sensation, pain mixed with pleasure, so Doyoung stills and lets Taeyong adjust.  Taeyong’s tight entrance clamping down on his cockhead is enough to make Doyoung want to come, but he grips his boyfriend’s hips and forces himself to calm down. Every time he feels Taeyong relax, Doyoung pushes himself further until he is fully buried inside his lover, their hips slotted perfectly against each other. Both men are panting now and Taeyong is desperate for Doyoung to move inside of him. Taeyong had always been easy to read so Doyoung leans down, balancing on his elbows to kiss him open mouthed and sloppy as begins to thrust. Taeyong can hardly tell which way is up, lost to the feeling of Doyoung inside of him, stretching him, and hitting places inside of him that made his vision blur. Doyoung, sensing his boyfriend’s desperation, reaches down and begins to stroke Taeyong’s cock in time with his own thrusts. It isn’t long before Taeyong finds his release, coming into Doyoung’s hand and his own chest. Doyoung, but he still fucks Taeyong through his orgasm, his hips slowing down until he’s barely rocking against Taeyong, waiting for him to come down from his high. After a few moments Taeyong is urging him on, kissing him hard and digging his heels into Doyoung’s lower back. Doyoung rests his forehead against Taeyons’s, snapping his hips and Taeyong looks up at him with a an expression of bliss on his beautiful face. Taeyong feels amazing, better than he could’ve ever imagined and Doyoung comes hard, muffling his cries by biting Taeyong’s shoulder, leaving a mark of his own. They stay in bed for awhile, a hot sticky mess, until their breathing returns to normal and they come back to their senses. Then Doyoung starts to laugh. Apparently they both had a thing for biting. Taeyong rolls his eyes, understanding the joke, while playfully nibbling his boyfriend’s earlobe. Doyoung arches an eyebrow at him and brings their lips together. He thinks he could go again. And again, and again, and again.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> on the off chance that this sounds familiar to someone, this is a rewrite of one of my old, old fics.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
